To Hell, To Heaven, To You
by Tsuki no Tennyo
Summary: [Sequel to 'The Last Kiss', Sess x Kag][Chpt. 1] Five years had past since the day of the accident. Sesshoumaru had been colder ever since that terrible day. When he got hit by a car and dies, he didn’t go to Heaven. Instead he went to Hell. Now, he must


To Hell, To Heaven, To You

Author: Tsuki no Tennyo

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Drama/Romance

Paring: Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Summary: Five years had past since the day of the accident. Sesshoumaru had been colder ever since that terrible day. When he got hit by a car and dies, he didn't go to Heaven. Instead he went to Hell. Now, he must find a way to reunite with Kagome in Heaven. Will he be able to care again, and hopefully be with Kagome before it's too late?

Disclaimer: I hold no claim to Inuyasha, but I do hold claim to this fanfic. Steal this idea and die.

Author's Note: Read 'The Last Kiss' before you read this fanfic.

Yes, at long last I came up with a sequel. And, no, I'm gonna be evil and make it a lot tougher for Sesshy-kun and Kagome-chan to reunite. ::grins evilly, then laugh:: Now, you guys wouldn't want a crappy, short, cheesy, too waffy fanfic, do you? If you do, then you came to the wrong fic. ::checks her watch:: Oh crap! What are you doing still reading this AN? Start reading this (hopefully) wonderful fanfic!

PS

I think the entire fanfic will be told in Sesshoumaru's POV.

* * *

"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" yelled Inuyasha and Kikyou. I turned towards them and stared blankly at them. 

"Where are you going, Sesshoumaru?"

"Kagome's grave," I replied, a bit coldly to my friends. I turned away from them and started my way to where my love lay dead.

"Poor Sesshoumaru. He had changed quite a bit since my sister died," I heard Kikyou say sadly to her boyfriend, Inuyasha.

"Yeah," agreed Inuyasha. "C'mon we should head home."

Kikyou nodded and follow him. I stopped and turn to look at them. I saw Kikyou shivering a bit. I watched Inuyasha wrap his arms around her like the way I used to do to Kagome when she's cold. I felt jealous of them. Of them for having each other. "Watch out guys….cause you'll never know when fate decides to take one of you away from each other. I should know."

I turned away and started walking toward the cemetery where Kagome was buried. When I arrived there, I held firmly to some of the flowers I bought on the way here. They were red roses. Expensive, but they were Kagome's favorite. I walked to her grave. I saw other people there too, but I didn't pay them much attention. I laid the roses on top of her grave and watch as the wind blew away some of the petals.

I caught one. I stared at it and remember the time Kagome and I had a picnic during the spring. It was when the sakura blossoms were starting to bloom.

*Flashback*

"Where should we sit, Sesshy-kun," asked Kagome cheerfully as she carried the blanket we were going to use to sit on.

I shrugged. "Where would you like?" I asked her, smiling at her enthusiasm.

"How about under that tree," she asked pointing to a sakura tree with very little blossoms.

I stare at it. It looked like it's dead, but no, there were some blossoms on it and some leaves. I wonder, 'Why this ugly tree of all the other beautiful sakura trees?' Of course I didn't say it aloud, instead I nodded my head. "Sure, Kagome. Whatever you would like."

She flashed me one of her beautiful smiles. We walked to the tree and started unpacking the picnic basket. When we were done, we sat on the blanket and stare at all the sakura trees around us. It was beautiful. Even the weather was nice! It was cool and breezy, the perfect weather for going on a picnic.

We started eating the lunch Kagome had made. Minutes passed before the place started to fill with people. All of them, sitting under a bunch of lovely sakura trees. Then something magical happen. The sakura tree Kagome picked started to have buds. Many were starting to bloom and fall.

"Oh, wow," said Kagome in awe.

People around us started to look at our tree in awe too. I watched as a sakura petals fell all around Kagome, making her look ethereal. I felt my heart skip a beat, and my breath caught in my throat. She was so beautiful, like a goddess. No, she's even more beautiful than a goddess.

"Sesshou," I heard Kagome whisper. I snapped out of my thoughts, and turned to her.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Isn't this beautiful?"

I nodded in agreement. "It's really beautiful. I'm glad you picked this tree, Kagome."

Kagome turned towards me and gave me a peck on the cheek. "I'm glad you agreed with me on sitting here. 

It's one of the reasons why I love you so much. You're always so kind to me," she said, smiling warmly at me.

I smiled back at her and we continue to enjoy our day together.

*End of flashback*

I sighed wistfully, remembering that wonderful day I had with Kagome. Oh, how I long to be with her again. Hearing her voice would even be enough for me, but this is something I can't have. No matter how hard I wish and pray.

I stood up from the grave and turned to leave. "Kagome," I whispered softly, as a single teardrop fell from my eye.  
  


To be continue…

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, he's still a bit OOC, but bear with it for a little while more….at least until next chapter. Well, got to go. Review please! ^_~  
  


Fanfiction

Sakura: Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. ^_^

Samarah-chan: Arigatou! Yeah, I'm gonna let them meet again…later. ::Grins::

Ladyofthedragons1 : Really? What a coincidence. Yeah, I had the idea stuck in my head for a long time….which wasn't good considering I had ton of homework and tests to concentrate on. --;

Helen: I know I'm not the first to make Kagome die. There was one other authoress, and boy did she write a fantastic fanfic! If I can find that fanfic again, then I'll recommend you guys read it. ^_^ Yes, it is a Sesshoumaru and Kagome fanfic. ^-^

Sessluver13: Arigatou! Yes, the sequel is here…and I'm being an evil little girl and making Sesshy-kun wait a long time before he's reunited with Kagome-chan.

me: Should I take it the good way or bad?

celt: Arigatou!

youkai chick supreme: Weird, but I just love them together. I'm glad you like it! ^_^

judif: Yeah, the song is very nice. ^_^

kagome-chan1234567890: Okay, first of all I did say this was going to be Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Second, I'm glad you enjoy the fanfic even though you don't like Sesshoumaru/Kagome. 0.o;

Jupiter's Light: Arigatou! Wonderful? I think it was a bit okay. Yes, I rarely like my fanfic. The only one I wrote that I probably like the most is 'Comforting Love' and that's an Inuyasha/Sango fanfic. ^_^

Heather Christi: Wow, you have no idea how shocked I was, reading your review. I try to make it as good as possible, but I never expect it to be that good! Anyway, thanks for the review! ^_^

bebop-miroku: Yeah, I know my grammar sucks. :P I'd fixed some a bit, but I probably miss a lot. u.u;

courtney: ::giggles:: Yeah, I tend to use Japanese words a lot, so I decided to write a glossary just in case someone doesn't know the what the words mean. ^.~

FireDragon-161: ::Roll eyes:: Of course _you_ didn't cry. I never expected you would. Thanks for the review, by the way. ^_^

some person: Actually, 'shimatta' means 'damn it' and 'kuso' means 'shit'. I got proof if you would like to see it.

crystal : Wow, one more person cry. Now, I'm really shock. I'm glad you like it! ^_^

jamie: ::grins:: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the sequel! ^_^

MediaMiner

caged bird: Really? I didn't know, but now I do. Like I've said earlier, I only heard it sung in Vietnamese. ^_^

AsianEyes : Yeah, it would take forever to read Vietnamese without all the symbols. So confusing! .;;

FireKitsune22: Here it is! The sequel!

dragonruler211: Arigatou! I hope you enjoyed the sequel!

Sai-chan: ::grins sheepishly:: Gomen. I was sick when I finish typing it that I must've forgot to mention who sung it. I send you the e-mail, so I hope that clear it up. ^_^

Wackoramaco87: It will be a while before they meet up again. I'm not sure how many more chapters, but all I know is that it will be a while before Sesshy-kun will see his beloved Kagome. ^_^

Darkangelfirekitty: I'll check out your fanfics when I have time, but for now I'm a bit busy. Thanks for reviewing, by the way. ^_^

Uriko5060: ….no comments….

RedPandaMisachan : I happen to like Kikyou, and I think she and Inuyasha look pretty cute together. But so does, Inuyasha and Sango. And Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Miroku and Sango. Ack! I'm going off-topic now. ^_^x Yeah, I hope you enjoyed the fanfic. By the way, I tend to try and make Kikyou the nice guy. ^.~

Hieiwannabe: Yay! Sequel is here at last! ::does her little happy dance:: I hope you've enjoyed the sequel so far. ^_^  
  


BTW, I also have a mailing list for this, so join it if you would like to know when I have the next chapter out. The link is in my bio. ^^ Ja ne!  



End file.
